


The Game

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg, Quick Holiday Fluff, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hanni are watching the game. Hannibal thinks they're being loud. </p><p>Just some short fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between the turkey and dessert and edited after a quick run for a holiday tree. Short and Fluffy.
> 
> Didn't think it through at all! 
> 
> No Beta. Sorry.

Hannibal Lecter had always enjoyed Thanksgiving. It was a holiday that demanded nothing but good food and good company. The doctor had more of the former than the later but that was never a sore point. A peaceful evening with a few close acquaintances some years but mostly a quiet night alone. He preferred it that way. Either way, his table was never empty. 

How he missed those days. 

The TV blared and Will’s screams of displeasure could be heard down the hallway and through the walls . 

“Must you be so loud?” Hannibal asked as he came into their family room, drying his hands on a dish towel.

“It’s football,” Will frowned as if that was suppose to explain it. 

“They can not hear you,” he told the younger man, making sure to sound annoyed.

“They can feel it!” Will growled playfully at the TV and raised his beer bottle.

“Yea!” Hanni growled as well, and raised his root beer. 

Hannibal tried to give them a stern look but it was completely ignored.

“We’ll keep it down,” Will said, with a patronizing smile. “Now how about getting me another beer?” 

“Me too,” Hanni held up his bottle. 

Hannibal crossed his arms and glared down at them.

“Please?” Will asked sweetly and Hanni mimicked with a, “pretty please, papa?” 

Hannibal sighed and went to the kitchen. He came back with drinks for the both of them, some home brewed beer and root beer, just in time to see Will jump up, spilling their popcorn, and cheer loudly. Hanni was jumping on the couch and trying to match his daddy cheer for cheer. 

“William!” Hannibal frowned at him. “You’re making a mess!” 

“But the Raiders are winning,” Will gave him a breath taking smile. “Which means…” 

Will trailed off so Hanni could chime in with. “Cowboys are losing!” 

“By your tones I am to believe that means something?” Hannibal felt his forehead wrinkle with displeasure. “There is no excuse for this mess.” 

Hanni at least had the decency to look somewhat reproached and set down. Will, on the other hand only looked more amused. He set down the drinks that Hannibal had been holding and pulled the older man close with a firm grip on his wrist. 

“It’s Thanksgiving. You’re suppose to cheer for your teams, dear.” Will chuckled, seemingly slightly buzzed. “Or for who ever your team rivals are playing.” 

“You’re cut off,” Hannibal said, eyes narrowing on the younger man. “No more beer for you.” 

“You need to relax,” Will said sitting down, and pulling Hannibal onto his lap. “Come sit on daddy’s lap and enjoy the game.” 

“William,” Hannibal gasped, his cheeks turning slightly red. “I have to finish cooking.”

“Is anything burning?” Will asked. 

Before Hannibal could answer there was a groan from the younger man and a second later from their son as they booed the television set. The doctor tried to use their distraction to escape back to his kitchen but the arms around him tightened. 

“Where do you think you are going?” the agent asked, his right eyebrow rising slightly behind the glasses. 

“Are you not suppose to be yelling insults at the screen?” 

“I would,” Will chucked, fingers tracing the lines on the other’s pants. “But I’m afraid you’d wash my mouth out with soap.” 

“I’m surly tempted to do more than that for the mess you’re making,” Hannibal said, and realized he was not making any attempt to get away from his position. He felt his cheeks burn again. 

Will noticed and laughed softly, nipping at man’s ear. He ran his scruffy chin along the jaw line of the other’s neck. 

Then there was a penalty against the Cowboys and Will cheered loudly, much to close to Hannibal’s ear. The older man huffed and got up, almost disappointed when the other man didn’t stop him. 

Hannibal returned to the kitchen to check on the turkey and the ham. Will had requested a simple, old fashioned dinner and that was what Hannibal provided. He got the side dishes ready, some roasted potatoes and a green bean casserole, checked on the meat once more and then found himself gravitating back to the family room. 

From the doorway he watched his lover cheer along with their son and groan in disappointment together. He knew Will wasn’t a huge fan of sports, but on thanksgiving the game took on a different meaning for the man. It was a game he could share with his son. A day off to spend with the family that no case could ever touch. The meal, though special, was not that much different from the feasts that the doctor usually prepared on the weekends. 

Will was trying to build happy memories with his son. He wanted Hanni to remember his holidays with nostalgia that he never had. Hannibal had the barest recollection of holidays and birthdays before he lost his family. They had always been happy occasions, filled with feelings of belonging and love. Hannibal hadn’t thought about those times since he was a much younger man. 

Will was only trying to give their son something to remember. A Thanksgiving with his dads, watching a game and screaming at the screen. Making a mess and being a kid. 

Will caught Hannibal’s eye and smirked, “What did I do this time?” 

Hannibal walked over and bent till his forehead was resting against the other’s curls. “You were much too quiet. I was getting worried.”

Will chuckled, hands slipping around Hannibal’s neck and tugging till the man was back in his lap. Hannibal offered a kiss as a thank for reminding him what was important. His hand slipped into the other’s hair and for a few moments the kiss was hard and passionate. Hannibal slipped in the seat between Will and Hanni and then set the little boy on his lap.

“All right, sweet boy, why don’t you try to explain to papa what the big men with to much padding are doing.” Hannibal said as he rested his shoulder against Will. “And then I can teach you about really football.”

“Boo,” Will laughed next to him and Hanni agreed wholeheartedly. 

In the end, their team lost, and the turkey spent just a few to many minutes in the oven, but those weren’t that things that Hanni remembered when he grew up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Turkey Day! 
> 
> Also, since we're friends now ... first year hosting Thanksgiving. Nailed it!


End file.
